The Outlaws
by Lesterd
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are in big trouble with the law. They need to escape to the Sand Village and get help from Gaara before all hell breaks loose.
1. Prologue

The Outlaws of Konoha

To start off, this fanfiction takes place several years past Shippuden. But, in addition, I have changed part of the timeline. Sasuke never got his seal but is now an outlaw for killing his brother who is his best friend. The Uchihas never died. Naruto is just learing about his powers, and is an outlaw for a public display of rage. Sakura gets her own special bloodline I made up called "The Eye of Genjutsu" that lets her use genjustsu, including bloodine genjutsu without chakra, she went on a killing spree, and is an outlaw. As for this is the prologue, I will have their own personal stories.

The ages are as follows:

Naruto: 22

Sasuke: 22

Sakura: 22

*Sasuke's Point of View* In the interrogation room

"What the hell" Said the leader of the Uchiha clan Detective Agency, Madara Uchiha. "Why would you kill your own brother and take his eyes."

"The same reason you did. For the Makengyo Sharingan"

"Well, it doesn't matter. It's my little secret. Anyway, We are going to kill you." Suddenly four A.N.B.U Agents pulled out their swords, ready to stab Sasuke. Just then, those four swords poked into Madara Uchiha.

"Welcome to the Tsukoyomi. That whole talk was here." Sasuke said as the walls turned red and the agents turned black. There was an ominous sound in the background. That of a ticking clock. "You though that you had me, didn't you, but I have been controlling this the whole time. Now it is time for you to experience more pain, let the blood shed continue A.N.B.U. agents." The Agents continued to his body apart. They ripped off his arms, then his legs. Then they ripped out his heart, his longs, his stomach, and his liver. They cut a hole into his head and bugs entered and started eating at his brain. Madara was screaming at the top of his lounges. They finally cut off his head.

Back in the actual interrogation room, Madara was on the floor, in a coma, coughing up blood. Practically insane at this point and Sasuke used the Ameratasu to blow away the walls and he disappeared into the night. He went into an old house where there were two figures, one on a chair and one standing.

*Naruto's point of view* At the Ichiruka Ramen Shop.

"Stop that Kiba" Naruto yelled at the top of his lounges, "if you even touch Hinata one more time, I will fucking kill you." Kiba just laughed, and so did his posse, consisting of Shino and Shikamaru. They continued to harass Hinata. Suddenly Naruto grew claws, fangs, and whiskers. He even started to grow red. He was going berserk. He started by clawing furiously at Shino. He was ripping Shino apart, muscle by muscle. There was blood everywhere. Then he attacked Shikamaru. He was kicking the shit out of him. He continued until every bone in his body was broken. At the point Kiba was running as fast as he could. Naruto was running faster, though. The cough up and bashed Kiba's head into the ground. He smashed in his skull, then punched Kiba's chest in and Kiba was vomiting blood. He then ripped out Kiba's heart and threw it on the ground and stomped on it in pure rage. Naruto fainted right then and there where a mysterious figure picked him up. He woke up in a house on a chair, as he noticed a person entering the door and a person standing right beside him.

*Sakura's Point of view." At the library.

Sakura was doing research about the chakra gates. She was interested after seeing lee give his life for her a year ago. She saw him open all eight gates and kill a whole nation just for her. She was almost crying. Then Neji came up and slapped her. "You killed Lee. Why would you you fucker." Everyone had said that she killed Lee. The only ones that believed her were Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee's sister, Tamara (no, not Temari). Suddenly, a kunai went through Neji's precious Byakuugan eyes. Sakura was pissed. Suddenly the whole building was black. Everyone was scared.

A flash of chakra burst around Sakura, as she opened 3 gates. She was destroying Neji. Just wailing on him. Sakura threw Kunai left and right, killing everyone in sight. Then she saw Tamara. Tamara was crying. She could see everyone was dying. She was worried she was next. Sakura made a clone to go and hug Tamara. Suddenly the clone fell down as 5 throwing stars went into her back. Tamara was crying. Sakura left the building and then expelled the genjutsu. Tamara saw the clone disappear. She knew what happened.

As Sakura was running, she saw a person on the ground. She recognized him as Naruto and recognized Hinata, but couldn't figure out who or what that thing on the ground was right by Naruto. Hinata talked to Sakura and said that Naruto saved her from constant harassment. She was crying, knowing that the police would arrest Naruto. Sakura said," I will take Naruto away, and he will be safe. You won't see him for a while."

She dragged Naruto to an old house and put him in a chair. Suddenly he woke up and Sakura turned to see someone in the door.

*3rd person point of view*

"Well well, what do we have here. Two misfits in a house." Sasuke said.

Sakura explained the situation, "Well, Naruto and I are in deep shit with the law. He killed 3 people and I killed 500 people in a library, why are you here?"

"I killed my brother and put one of the Clan leaders in a coma. It should be self explanatory."

As they talked, they agreed on a place that they needed to head too. The Sand village. "Gaara will surely help us. He owes me anyway" Sakura said.

_Well, that is my prologue. I am hoping to write a new chapter every week, with more than 1000 words. Hope you enjoyed it. I will listen to ideas and complaints. Improvement is the goal. Next Chapter I will have some more explained and will have more of the plot going._


	2. The Ambush

Chapter 1: The ambush

_Thanks for following my story, "The Outlaws", formerly called "The Outlaws of Konoha." I just though The Outlaws sounded cooler. I am putting in a little bit of sexual reference. After reading it, the prologue seemed iffy and rushed. Also, I have decided that Sakura must go. Ya, that is what I decided. If I get 20 PMs or responses about Sakura, then I will bring her back. But she will die in this chapter. I decided to post this chapter way early, as I was bored today. This Chapter will begin with the group escaping the village to the start of an epic war. I have also added a new geographical feature to make it more appeasing to you, the reader. Now for Chapter one of the story, Will He Help?_

_~The next morning~ ~In the house~_

Naruto woke up first out of the group. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was warm and smelled like rancid milk, mostly because that was all that was in there, with the exception of dead bugs and mice. Naruto went back to the room to see the other two just waking up. Naruto told them of the dilemma. There was no food. Sasuke, being the first to not care, said, "We are leaving the village tonight."

Sakura, trying to act cool said," The journey spans 40 miles, 10 of which are hills, we will need as much energy as possible if we want to make it. Not only that, but I don't even know if Gaara remembers me, or is even alive. The favor he owes me is from 5 years ago. News may have reached the Sand Village and they may have traps set. Konoha and the Sand Village may be enemies, but the Sand Village needs all of the money it can get, and I imagine that our heads are worth a lot."

Sasuke and Sakura continued to talk of the situation at hand when. Naruto told them to be quieter while they talked, because he heard something. They didn't listen, but Naruto went to inspect. He opened a door in the floor and went around, peeping through the holes in the raggedy old floor to see who the intruder was. Suddenly he saw an ass and a vagina. He was looking up Hinata's skirt and she was half nude. He burst through the floor, blatant to the fact that that was Hinata, and Hinata dropped down to the ground. She was dead cold knocked out. She was carrying a few bags. Naruto poked her vagina and his hand was wet. "Eww." Naruto turned bright red. Just then Hinata woke up and saw her skirt up and turned red just like Naruto. She got up and her skirt fell down. She was trying to say something, but she was stuttering like crazy. "I… I bro…I brought food and we..we..weapons." Naruto hugged Hinata with glee, forgetting Hinata's nudeness. Hinata fainted again. Naruto brought the supplies to Sasuke and Sakura who were still talking, noticed the bags in Naruto's hands.

"Where did you get those?"

"Hinata brought them, she was the intruder."

"Where is she?"

"She fainted. She is still on the floor."

Hinata entered the room. She said, "I brought food and weapons, you will need them."

Sakura asked, "Why? What is our status? Do they have bounties on us yet, or can we go back to regular life again?"

"Well, Naruto has a bounty of $85,000, and is classified as a Class A Missing Nin, Sasuke's bounty is $90,000, and is also classified as a Class A Missing Nin. You, Sakura, have a bounty of $1,000,000, and are classified as a Class S Missing Nin. You are all wanted by The Sound Village, Konoha, and the Land Hidden in the Waves."

"That just makes it easier. Maybe this won't be so complicated." Naruto said, not knowing of what was to come.

~2 a.m.~ ~Village Gate~ ~Time of the escape~

The gate was heavily guarded by 3 of the most powerful Jonin in town. There was an explosion at the gate as a monster drove it's head right through the gate and roared. It finished destroying the gate and stomped on Kakashi, crushing him and every bone in his body. Might Guy tried to attack the monster's head on when it just swatted Guy away with his free paw, and Guy hit the ground, making a small crater across him. Suddenly, Tenten, who was now a Jonin, started to attack vital points on the monster's leg and the monster dropped on Tenten. The monster recovered, but Tenten was dead, the monster was now looking at the gate manager. It was about to engulf the station when time stopped. Everything turned read and black. There was a black moon in the sky and a voice announced "Welcome to hell. Everythi9ng you have just seen was an illusion, but you are about to experience the worst few seconds of your life, but this is going to be so horrifying, it will seem like days." Sasuke appeared in front of the manager, and started punching him. There was the ominous ticking in the background again, as 500 Sasukes appeared, and used various attacks on the manager, each more horrifying than the next.

Back at the gate, there he laid, crying on the floor, so scared that he had wet himself! Sasuke was there at the controls opening the gate, as 2 other shady characters ran through the gate. Sasuke also left the control station. The trio is officially out of the village.

~Later, in the Forest of the 500 Crows~ ~About a third of the way to the Sand Village~

"I need to stop, I am cramping up." Sakura barely got those words out.

"Damn it! Not only that, but someone may be following us, and you need to stop! This was going so good too." Naruto exclaimed with anger.

"Sakura, we can go slower, but we can't stop. We need to make as much progress as we can. We need to find somewhere to camp before morning.

The continued on at a snail-pace, until they found a cave. There was a sign by the cave. "Abandoned, are you sure this is safe?" Sakura asked.

"Either this or we rest out in the open, just asking to be murdered if we are seen, especially you, with your bounty," Sasuke responded.

They entered deep into the bowels of the cave. It was old mineshaft. They went deeper and there were 2 little areas. They agreed on gender split. Sakura had 1 change of clothes with her and some hair dye. She was going to cut her hair from Down-to-your-butt long to just-cut-short. Afterwards, she put in some black dye in her hair and she scrubbed it around. Then she put in streak of purple with some purple dye. Then she took off her pink dress and her bra and underwear. She was naked. She discarded her old clothes, and started them fire. Then she put on a black bra to cover her chest. Then she used a kunai to shave her groin and armpits to a perfect smooth. Then she put on a pair of thin black panties and a black spandex jumpsuit just like Lee's, but the knees were cut like short-shorts and the arms were like a T-shirt. Then she put on longer shorts that went down to her knees, but they weren't baggy. They were also black. Along with that, she put on a black sweatshirt. SHE WAS EMO!!!

~That Night~ ~Leaving the Forest~

When they were out of the cave, everyone noticed the changes in Sakura. "SAKURA, YOU'VE GONE EMO!!" Naruto yelled. She just smacked him in the head.

After a little while, Sasuke finally noticed her change. _*Author's Note: In my story, Sasuke is still dark, and mysterious, or emo, as I would have Naruto say* _ He was horny. He wanted some, but he knows that stopping could jeopardize the mission, so he hid is erection, and moved on.

~Near morning~ ~Entering the Sand Village~

As they neared the end of the forest, they noticed it was getting sandier and deader. When they reached the end of the forest, they were right at the entrance of the Sand Village. The guard let them in without hesitation. A chubby person was at the gate. It was Gaara, The Leader of the Army of the Sand. He welcomed them. "I was expecting your arrival. I noticed the bounty on your heads, especially Sakura's, and I figured that I would welcome you. An enemy of Konoha is a friend of the Sand Village."

"Thank you Gaara," Sakura said, "I was hoping that you could help us. I know that you were put in a position of power a few years ago, but I though you might be dead. They embraced.

~That night~ ~Planning a war~

"Just tell me where the weakness is in the wall" Gaara yelled at Naruto. Naruto had been stubborn to release the information.

"On the south east wall, the gate there opens during the hours of 2 a.m. and 3 a.m. No one is there, they think it is malfunctioned."

"Great, so that is when we will attack. Sakura, I want you to lead a squad of 500 into the gates to raid the village. These are my 50 best soldiers. You will need to make it in the next four hours, or else. They will attack our village soon, but now that we can, we will ambush them. Sasuke and Naruto, you stay here, we will send you there on the next wave in 3 days."

~At the Gates of Konoha~ "Sakura's Last Stand"

The 50 soldiers rushed into the gates as Sakura hollered orders left and right at the soldiers to tell them where to go. Her and ten soldiers went straight to the Hokage's office to kill Tsunade herself. When they entered the office, 5 of the soldiers grabbed Sakura and the door shut. Suddenly 1 of the soldiers took off their masks, it was Tsunade. The other soldiers were all A.N.B.U. Then Tsunade took a rag and a kunai. Sakura was struggling, but she couldn't move. Tsunade slit Sakura's throat and put a rag on her throat so that there would be no blood. She said, "A.N.B.U. to dispose of the body in a river and gather the other 40 A.N.B.U agents. Send Gaara his reward for delivering Sakura. Tell him to kill Naruto and Sasuke"

_Well, what do you think? Next Chapter will be called "A traitor in the Sand"_

_I am all up for suggestion and errors. I will consider suggestions and fix errors._

_Just give me a straight up review, I can take it._


End file.
